Nós
by iYumiM
Summary: É claro que eu me joguei em cima dele e dali não ia sair tão cedo, porque é claro também que eu não o deixaria saber que eu acordei e fiquei com um sorriso idiota na cara enquanto pensava em nós. Yaoi, insinuação de lemon.


**Nome:** _Nós_

**Casal:** _Tony x Steve_

**Filme:** _Avengers / Vingadores / Capitão America / Homem de ferro_

**Completa:** _[X] Sim [ ] Não_

**Data de criação:** 21/11/2012

**Publicada:** _29/11/2012_

**-x-**

**Resumo:** É claro que eu me joguei em cima dele e dali não ia sair tão cedo, porque é claro também que eu não o deixaria saber que eu acordei e fiquei com um sorriso idiota na cara enquanto pensava em nós.

**Avisos: **Homossexualidade ~ Nudez ~ Yaoi

**-x-**

Não foi nenhum barulho ou movimento dele que me acordou, eu apenas... Acordei. Olhei para o relógio do meu lado e ele marcava 3:41 da manha, e depois de passar a mão pelo rosto comecei a me perguntar o que eu estava fazendo acordado a essa hora se tive uma noite tão _cansativa_ de _exercícios_ com o capitão-certinho. Alias o capitão-certinho, na verdade o peito dele é um grande travesseiro, travesseiro que eu tenho dormido a cerca de um ano depois da invasão do Deus maluco, Loki.

As coisas estão andando bem, a ruiva e o arqueiro finalmente se acertaram e agora estão juntos e por incrível que pareça ela quer ter filhos e vive reclamando que o quase marido apenas queria _tentar fazer o filho_, se isso é bem claro. Algumas vezes recebíamos noticias de Thor, e (como eu imaginava) ele e o irmãozinho criador de problemas viviam em uma relação bem mais... _Intensa_do que de irmãos. É o Loki dá pro Thor. Pelo menos é assim que eu imagino que seja. Não que eu fique imaginando o grandão e o moreno se comendo, até porque eu já tenho o meu grandão. Ah, e o outro grandão _realmente_ grandão, o Bruce, tinha achado uma grande parceira: Pepper. Sim, o cara pequeno que ficava grande e verde esta de rolo com a minha ex, e eu confesso que imagino, imagino mesmo, se ele consegue transar com ela sem ficar meio... Esverdeado.

Mas esqueça dos outros porque quem importa sou eu, Tony Stark, rico, lindo e sexy. Depois que os vingadores foram dispensados e cada um seguiu seu rumo, mesmo assim parecia que todo mundo envolvido naquela merda ainda estava ligado de algum jeito, e eu estava mais que ligado ao Picolé. Não que eu tenha ficado depressivo, ou gastado quase toda a minha fortuna em chocolate, ou que vivesse bêbado, ou que transasse com a Pepper e imaginasse ele... Mas também não é tão ruim. Não fico verde.

Ele apareceu um dia, do nada, na torre Stark e _invadiu_ o meu espaço pessoal e simplesmente me agarrou, me levantou daquela cadeira e me deu um dos melhores beijos que eu já tive na minha vida. Modo estranho de começar, né? Nem tanto, eu já tava esperando que isso acontecesse mesmo. O que? Todo mundo percebia... A tensão no ar, que pra mim é mais conhecida como_tesão_. O fato é que depois que aquele beijo tinha acabado e eu já estava com a mão quase na bunda dele, confesso, ele olhou nos meus olhos e disse que já não conseguia mais ficar sem mim (ninguém vive sem Tony Stark, Steve) disse que me amava. Que eu tinha tesão naquele corpo todo, ah eu tinha, mas até o momento ainda não estava pensando no que eu realmente sentia. Aquela frase me fez ver exatamente o que eu sentia.

Bom, depois disso a gente resolveu tentar ir pra frente _juntos_e ver no que iríamos dar_juntos_. Fiquei dois meses sem sexo e isso mostra pra todo mundo o quanto eu amava ele, ok? Confesso que a bunda dada é a minha, mas mesmo assim foi difícil convencer aquele picolé gostoso de chocolate, que não estávamos mais na época dele, e que no século XXI já não era tão esquisito homens se comendo. E ele era virgem. Pra mim isso também nunca teve problemas porque eu adorei mostrar pra ele tudo que eu gosto, ensinei direitinho. E confesso que também adorava saber que ninguém antes tinha tocado aquele corpinho dos deuses.

Pelo menos quando finalmente só estávamos eu o picolé e a minha cama, percebi que valeu a pena esperar. Talento nato, meus caros.

Agora olhando pra cima e vendo o rosto dele dormindo (_ele não baba, não é perfeito?_) acho que valeu a pena todas as confusões que a gente já passou antes ou durante o nosso namoro, e as que estão por vir, porque nós somos completamente diferentes e eu adoro irritar o grandão, deixar ele roxo de raiva e depois roubar um beijo dele e o ver ficar vermelho (_principalmente na frente dos outros_). Cara, eu to muito _fodido_. E olha ele se mexendo e me apertando com força...

– _Tony, qual o problema? Não consegue dormir?_

Olha, olha essa carinha de sono, olha essa boca vermelha, olha esse corpo nu embaixo desse lençol... Vou ficar mais _fodido_ ainda.

– _Eu só acordei querendo um segundo round_.

É claro que eu me joguei em cima dele e dali não ia sair tão cedo, porque é claro também que eu não o deixaria saber que eu acordei e fiquei com um sorriso idiota na cara enquanto pensava em nós.


End file.
